<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【東離劍遊紀-殤浪】《逐》（現代AU）◆R18◆ by kitestory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194035">【東離劍遊紀-殤浪】《逐》（現代AU）◆R18◆</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitestory/pseuds/kitestory'>kitestory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 奶油play, 現代AU, 童年捏造</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitestory/pseuds/kitestory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>◇東離劍遊紀同人文（BL向）<br/>◇CP：殤不患x浪巫謠<br/>◇情人節賀文。</p><p>◇值完夜班的殤不患回到家，就看見戀人睡著在沙發上；惺忪醒來的浪巫謠端出蛋糕，還準備了禮物……</p><p>◇現代AU，醫療從業人員設定（殤-神經內科主治醫師；浪-普通外科醫師/手術醫師 R3）<br/>◇兩人已確定穩定交往關係，醫院宿舍同居中。<br/>◇童年捏造。奶油play。</p><p>◇寫於2020-02-14</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo &amp; Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, 殤不患x浪巫謠, 殤浪</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【東離劍遊紀-殤浪】《逐》（現代AU）◆R18◆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※資料補充：<br/><a href="https://jiyulin.pixnet.net/blog/post/424904900">關於醫師階級(？)的專有名詞及其簡介</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>鑰匙旋進鎖孔，門一開，一股溫暖的空氣便撲面而來，室內的黃光柔柔傾瀉在整個空間，昭示著已經有人先回到了這個家。<br/>
走進玄關，墻上的時鐘指針指向十點半，殤不患一邊脫鞋一邊探頭往裡張望，視線被墻角遮蔽，只能看到一雙白皙裸足懶懶的垂掛在沙發扶手邊，「巫謠？」<br/>
走進小小的客廳，只見一位青年裹著暗紅色浴袍躺在沙發上，臉上蓋著本書，平穩的呼吸聲從底下傳出。<br/>
殤不患輕輕撈起書，蹲下，此時青年因為這些許的動靜轉醒，睡眼惺忪道，「不患……你夜診結束啦。」<br/>
「嗯，我回來了。」殤不患挨近浪巫謠，用被外頭夜風颳得有些微涼的鼻尖，蹭上對方被暖氣烘得粉嫩的臉頰，暖暖的，「看你平時都睡在值班室的小床上，難得排到休假，怎麼不進房間睡？」<br/>
一個淺淺的笑容在青年臉上綻開，「等你。」說著便微微側頭在男人的唇上輕啄了一下。<br/>
<br/>
殤不患伸手揉揉那頭橘髮，一臉沒轍的表情站起身，「剛下班身上不乾淨，我先去洗澡。」<br/>
浪巫謠坐起身，點了點頭，目送男人進房脫了圍巾外套，手臂上掛著與他同款的深褐睡袍去了浴室。<br/>
隨後青年起身走到廚房，將冰箱中的蛋糕拿出來擺上餐桌，蛋糕中央的覆盆子、藍莓、紅醋栗錯落點綴，被周圍一圈純白奶油雕花簇擁著，是簡潔又討人喜歡的模樣；接著轉身另外取來兩個盤子兩支叉子一把刀，利落地將蛋糕從中整齊切出兩塊漂亮的扇形分裝到盤子中。<br/>
<br/>
聽見浴室門開啟的聲音時，浪巫謠三步並作兩步的走到還渾身散發著水氣的男人面前，兩手牽起對方一隻手腕，把他領往餐桌方向，「今天只剩一個多小時了。」<br/>
殤不患直到看見桌上的蛋糕時都還一頭霧水。<br/>
「不患，情人節快樂！」青年看向殤不患的眼睛波光流轉，暖色燈光穿過長長的睫毛後落下陰影，讓那潭碧綠深深淺淺，如五彩池般瀲滟。<br/>
被喚了名字的男人先是稍稍睜大了眼，旋即目光柔軟下來，嘴角的弧度上揚，表情充滿愛戀的將對方攬進懷裡，「謝謝……對不起我都忙忘了。情人節快樂，我的巫謠。」<br/>
下巴擱在肩上的橘色腦袋搖了搖表示不在意，殤不患環在青年腰上的手又收緊了些，手掌撫觸的地方傳來一個順滑的感覺，提醒了他什麼似的開口，「到家那會兒以為你是睡袍綁帶找不到了才這樣……」鬆開懷抱的同時，指尖沿著那綢緞觸感繞過青年側腰，在側腹的打結處停下，以食指勾起水藍色緞帶。<br/>
<br/>
「這、是……禮物……」小小的意圖被發現，青年視線閃躲，回答的音量到後來因莫名的彆扭而聲若蚊蠅。<br/>
殤不患向前一小步貼近對方，暗紅與深棕的法蘭絨絨毛在兩人胸腹附近幾乎要交融在一起，微微側首於對方耳邊低語，「那我，可以拆禮物嗎？」<br/>
察覺緞帶被輕輕拉住的力道，維持在一個介於尚未被扯動與即將被扯鬆的靜摩擦力的臨界點，與快要破土而出的旖旎氣氛同樣逼人。<br/>
「蛋糕的鮮奶油會化掉……」浪巫謠胸膛微微起伏，一手覆上側腰附近那握住緞帶的手，一手按上對方肩膀，略微施力想將男人帶開，卻不知此時氛圍下的肢體接觸只是更添欲拒還迎的調情。<br/>
「沒關係，」殤不患拉下緞帶，兩手將青年的雙臀一捧，讓他坐上餐桌，暗紅的浴袍在浪巫謠身前鬆開成平行線，中央裸露出一道白皙，「我們可以邊拆禮物，邊吃蛋糕。」<br/>
<br/>
殤不患左手溜進敞開的浴袍當中，在青年腰部不安分的揉揉捏捏，同時伸出右手指尖勾起盤中蛋糕上的奶油，壞笑著直接餵進浪巫謠嘴裡。<br/>
向前一步將身體卡進坐於桌上之人的膝蓋間，兩人的距離又更近了。<br/>
再度挖起一坨奶油送到青年唇邊，手指被含住後順勢在裡頭對那軟舌撥弄翻攪，被干擾的吞嚥動作使混了唾液後液化的奶油從嘴角流下一道乳白；另一手在浪巫謠背後摩挲，先是在尾椎骨徘徊，以指腹戲弄對方那僅有自己見過的腰窩，爾後沿著脊椎一節節緩慢揉按而上，最後停留在後頸微微凹陷的地方，頸部肌膚溫軟，髮線邊緣的些許短毛時不時瘙癢著食指指側。<br/>
暗紅浴袍因男人的動作自肩上滑落，堆疊在浪巫謠撐於桌面的手邊，後頸的瘙弄讓他不禁稍稍仰頭抵禦那股撩撥，但胸膛卻因此而打開。<br/>
<br/>
眼前的青年氣息輕喘，微微仰頭啜著他手指的姿態迷人，斂著氤氳的碧眼，視線彷彿看著他卻又不在他身上。<br/>
他的巫謠情動了。<br/>
<br/>
抽離手指撚起一枚覆盆子，塞進青年口中後捏住下巴一併傾身吻上那水潤雙唇；後頸的手掌略微施壓，加深了唇齒相纏的力道，覆盆子的酸甜、方才殘留的奶香在兩人口腔內瀰漫，鼻息間盡是對方的體香和同款沐浴用品的芬芳。<br/>
<br/>
右手帶著熱度順著頸部動脈向下，薄薄肌膚包覆著的脈動延伸到鎖骨，再往下便是此刻劇烈鼓動著的左胸——總是讓他愛不釋手的小果實也在這裡，無論是用掌心摩擦還是用指腹推壓揉捏，都能激起青年一陣陣顫栗。<br/>
「我啊……」放開嘴唇的瞬間兩人都大口吸氣，男人低沉的聲嗓喃喃，「在你還是PGY時，就覺得，醫師白袍很適合你……」伸手撈過另一盤蛋糕的奶油，豪邁的塗抹在青年胸膛，「看，白色特別襯你的膚色。」<br/>
撫著浪巫謠後頸將其放倒，就著奶油的順滑用拇指挑弄胸前乳首，「沒想到你分科選考上了外科，往後見你幾乎都是藍藍綠綠的手術服了。」<br/>
「呼……我看診、的時候，不是還有穿嗎……」浪巫謠偏過頭，在身上遊走的手掌挑起情慾的喘息，回應斷斷續續。<br/>
「太少了，」男人俯身吸吮那半埋沒在白漿中的莓果，舌尖對其又壓又舔又繞著邊緣打轉了好幾圈，不僅把凸起周圍的奶油吃淨，還堅持把它舔紅了才作罷，「你看診時我又不能去找你。」<br/>
「唔、……那我也沒、……等等，嗯——」原先只餘遮蓋著下體的暗紅浴袍也被撩開，青年挺立的陰莖一下子曝露在男人眼前，像是抓包什麼證據一樣迅速地被握在對方手裡。<br/>
「巫謠，你浴袍裡竟真的什麼都沒穿……」拇指擦過鈴口溢出的薄津，於整個龜頭上緩慢抹開，食指扣住冠狀溝後輔以掌心包覆，以手肘為運動節點上下套弄起青年的器官。<br/>
「就……啊、說是，禮唔嗯……」浪巫謠滿臉潮紅，無意識抓緊了身下的浴袍，垂掛在桌面下的小腿因反射性踢蹬而搖搖晃晃。<br/>
<br/>
陡然停止的快感讓青年得以喘息，帶著疑惑睜眼的瞬間，一股涼意覆蓋上下體，「什麼……？」<br/>
只見殤不患再次捧了一手奶油直往自己脹硬的熱處上抹，厚厚的奶霜包裹柱體，變成一個乍看之下好似雪糕棒的物體，但當事人這下卻覺得更羞恥了。<br/>
這人是玩上癮了嗎。橘髮青年腹誹著，忍不住抬手把臉埋進臂彎裡。<br/>
男人淺淺笑聲傳來，輕輕拉開浪巫謠臉上的手臂，「別遮，看我。」<br/>
不情願地將視線悄悄斜睨過去，看著殤不患在桌邊降下身高，把自己的雙腳安頓在他兩肩，腦袋擠入大腿內側的空間後張大嘴就將那根奶色的灼熱一口含吞進去。<br/>
「嗚！……」瞬間攀爬上背脊的酥麻讓青年呻吟出聲，男人為了吞嚥奶油而滾動的喉頭一陣陣蠕動擠壓著前端，激得青年不自覺繃緊大腿踩著殤不患的肩向上挺動了兩下。<br/>
無法全數吃盡的奶油沾在殤不患唇邊和莖體的根部，混入唾液後逐漸化開，白白濁濁的水痕沿著囊袋與大腿根肆意蔓延流淌，煽情至極。<br/>
順著奶油殘留的黏膩，殤不患的頭顱在青年腿間起伏，將青年的腫脹深深含進喉嚨深處，用力吸吮後往外抽出一段再將其狠狠撞入口腔，數次來回，頂端不斷滲出帶著鹹味的濕滑，在嘴裡輕巧蓋過逐漸變淡的奶味。<br/>
<br/>
「哈、……嗯……」癱軟在餐桌上的橘髮青年渾身發燙，呼吸急促，噴薄出的吐息比室內溫度還灼熱，縱使咬緊了抵在嘴上的食指，也壓不住那自快感中誕生而溢出的舒服嗚咽。<br/>
大腿內側感受到身下側頭角度改變，囊袋小球緊接著便被輪流吸啜玩弄，溫軟舌尖舔過囊袋下緣、撥弄繫帶，時不時被整顆含入任由溫熱感包覆。性器再度被濕熱纏繞，一道道由下而上的舔弄帶著濃濃的挑逗氣息，間或用緊閉的濕潤雙唇在柱身上親吻滑動。<br/>
嘖嘖水聲和吸吮聲清晰充斥在屋內，自己的呻吟喘息反倒顯得遙遠朦朧，與暖氣運轉的輕微轟鳴在空氣中交疊。<br/>
男人故意放慢的細膩動作，便是要他就算不看也能清晰知曉他的一舉一動，要他在腦中就著觸覺、聽覺刻下情色不已的愛意畫面。<br/>
<br/>
殤不患張嘴再次吃盡青年的硬挺，淺淺吞吐間充滿柔情蜜意，用舌面在莖身上來回磨蹭，蹭得上頭的人呼吸時在氣管裡摻雜進震顫的嗓音；有些粗糙的掌心在青年大腿摩挲，感受肌膚底下的緊繃與顫抖。<br/>
<br/>
捲曲的腳趾扣著殤不患肩頭的弧度，似是推拒又像是拉近，正如浪巫謠此時體內翻湧的情慾與理智的拉鋸。<br/>
他努力要自己繃緊神經壓抑自制，他則奮力要他繳械出那無謂矜持。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
空氣中蒸騰出慾望的氣味，混雜著男性體液特有的腥膻，殤不患在吸吸舔舔的口愛之間不知何時取回了那水藍緞帶，手指翻弄，流暢的在青莖上綁出一個不鬆不緊形狀對稱的蝴蝶結，同時拿了橄欖油，倒在掌心溫熱後用指腹揉散，反復沾染塗抹在指節上。<br/>
桌面上的青年已被撩撥的說不出話來，垂著迷濛雙眼喘息，一時間不曉得發生什麼事。<br/>
殤不患抬起青年雙腿，讓其屈膝架在他的肩上，抹了油的指節在股間徘徊，既刻意又顯得不經意般，在後穴附近揉按，間或撫摸穴口的皺褶，在身下人氣息吐納的交替瞬間便把食指壓了進去，緩慢卻又強硬。<br/>
「嗯嗯——」侵入的刺激使浪巫謠忍不住咬牙憋出一陣悶哼，抖著繃緊了全身。<br/>
被擠開的小口立刻自動收縮，像是邀請手指更加深入；插入的內裏緊緻熾熱，悄悄沿著肌膚燒灼上殤不患自控力的韁繩。<br/>
拍拍青年的側臀，順著側腰撫摸上小腹、胸膛，殤不患捏了捏對方的手臂並調整了一下吐息，手指在後庭抽動起來，「巫謠，放鬆點……」<br/>
橘色腦袋用力地搖了搖，甫一放開緊咬的下唇便又仰頭洩出一段無法克制的呻吟。<br/>
<br/>
腸壁反射性繳緊，忠實的描摹出體內男人手指的一切——抽插時經過括約肌而感受到的指節粗細變化，還有對方在內裡的勾動與彎曲，肆意妄為的在壁面探索碾按。<br/>
好熱。<br/>
全身都在叫囂著什麼似乎要破殼而出，耳朵發燙，腦漿都要融化在逐漸飆高的體溫裡。<br/>
好熱。<br/>
不願直面心中那股隱隱期待，亦不敢去意識此時自己被壓在桌上的模樣是如何赤裸。<br/>
<br/>
浪巫謠扭著腰身想要逃離，卻被扣著肩膀拉回，順勢增加的手指不客氣的壓上那因興奮而充血腫脹的前列腺。<br/>
「呃啊、……哈……啊……」陡然拉高的吟哼衝破壓抑的防線，陷入慾潮的青年終於難耐的挺腰跟隨手指插幹的節奏。<br/>
被圈在身下的人因著自己指節的抵入與翻弄，在快感中破碎的吟哀，凌亂不已的息喘顯得有些呼吸困難，抽抽搭搭的，像是幼兒哭泣後的抽噎。<br/>
真可愛。殤不患心想。<br/>
這麼大的人了，怎麼還能這樣紅著眼睛紅著鼻子的嗚咽，還一併用含著秋水般的眼瞳哎哎的看著自己，太犯規了，讓人想使勁用力的疼愛。<br/>
<br/>
殤不患欺身貼近青年，撥開額上汗濕的劉海，低頭輕咬那透著薄紅與細密汗水的鼻尖，覆又親吻他的情人。<br/>
情人。翻開字典的解釋為「指相愛中的雙方或其中一方」——相愛，的人；殤不患與浪巫謠相愛著，互為情人的身份，一起過著情人節。<br/>
就算身為實實在在的理工醫學腦，沒經過多少文學熏陶，殤不患此時也由衷感受到這個詞語的溫暖美好，內心盈滿了無以名狀的情感，貪戀著名為浪巫謠的一切。<br/>
呷啜著青年紅潤的唇，偶爾用虎牙輕輕銜住那唇肉，吸吐之間鼻息交纏，在心底交織綿延成一片柔軟。<br/>
<br/>
布料摩擦的聲響細微，殤不患扯開自己的浴袍腰帶，褪下底褲，扶著自己的硬挺抵在剛剛開拓過的穴口，俯身於青年耳際低低壓嗓的喘氣，「要進去了。」<br/>
燙熱的男徵溫柔但不容拒絕的迫入浪巫謠體內，一吋一吋行進，逼得青年伸手揪緊男人垂落兩側的浴袍領口，仰起頸脖就是一陣綿長而嘶啞的抽氣。<br/>
身下全數沒入給予對方，放肆抽動中用撒野的方式取悅戀人那總是羞於啟齒的愛欲，殤不患俯首用深吻堵住青年的嘴，像饕餮啖食，貪心吞下他所有的悅耳嗓音與斷續哀吟。<br/>
他這麼好，這麼好。<br/>
愛戀的想將他揉進自己胸口。<br/>
不想他看著別人，甚至對他手術檯上那些無知無覺的患者也能被他專一注視的這點都感到吃醋。<br/>
他的，他的巫謠。<br/>
<br/>
「我多麼希望你只看著我。」沉溺於擺腰帶來的潮熱當中，男人不自知的呢喃出口。<br/>
思緒幽微中一雙手臂帶著猶疑，緩緩、緩緩地摟上了殤不患。<br/>
「已經……只看著不患了，」輕撫身上男人的背脊，青年語調輕軟的開口，過度呼吸的聲嗓帶著微小的沙啞顆粒感，擦過殤不患的心尖，「從十八年前開始……」<br/>
殤不患剎那間有些恍神，記憶中隱約出現一個橘髮的孩子……<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
十八年前，西幽國小。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
還是醫學系學生的殤不患，臨時幫朋友代理了在保健室的工作一週。<br/>
國小的保健室向來都是個涼職，經常會被校長要求做些額外的工作，但殤不患作為臨時人員也不好隨意指使，這位在讀大學生便樂得在保健室附近的走廊上閒晃。<br/>
不遠處傳來一陣喧嚷，原以為是小孩子間玩耍的打鬧，沒想到張望過去卻看見三五個孩子圍著個圈，對正中央的橘色腦袋用樹枝或戳或甩。<br/>
跌坐在地的孩子劉海蓬亂的蓋住眼睛，腦後綁著一截小麻花辮，不少髮絲從交疊處參差岔出，臉上衣服都髒髒的。<br/>
「喂喂，」殤不患出聲制止，「你們怎麼欺負同學呢？」<br/>
一群屁孩直覺這位沒見過的老師跟其他老師不太一樣，就算了撞見了他們的行為也只是詢問而沒有一下子發怒，便七嘴八舌的向「新老師」分享訊息：<br/>
「我們只是在懲罰他，他聲音裡有魔鬼！」<br/>
「總說聽到什麼什麼，但大家都沒聽見，超噁的——」<br/>
「隔壁班的老師也被他說死了。」<br/>
「對啊之前說什麼……那個老師身體裡的聲音很奇怪，不久老師就去世了！」<br/>
「上次家長會，班長的媽媽也是這樣死掉的。」<br/>
「超可怕的烏鴉嘴！」<br/>
殤不患挑眉，越聽越玄幻……哪有這種事。<br/>
擺擺手示意安靜，「行了我知道了，但就算他再怎麼令你們不喜歡，你們也沒有資格跟權力處罰他。就像壞人做了壞事，如果不是出於自保，也只有警察和法官可以處理，一般人也不能揍他。明白嗎？」<br/>
聽聞這般說教，一群孩子只覺無趣，垮著臉嘟著嘴一臉悻悻然的紛紛丟下手上的樹枝，「好啦好啦」的作鳥獸散。<br/>
<br/>
坐在地上的孩子抬頭看向殤不患，前髮罅隙間的雙眸清澈如炬，一汪碧綠盈盈爍爍閃得讓他屏了息。<br/>
半晌，孩子低頭，以稚嫩聲線訥訥開口，「……老師的說話聲，聽起來好安心。」抬手輕輕攥著胸口衣料，閉眼的模樣安穩的像是祈禱，「身體的聲音也很安定。」<br/>
「抱歉啊，我不是很懂你說的。」殤不患蹲下，大手穿過孩童腋下把人一把撈起，抱著走回保健室。<br/>
<br/>
「原來老師只待一週嗎……那畢業以後會去哪裡呢？」坐在椅子上的小男孩乖巧的攤著手掌讓殤不患擦藥，兩手都因跌倒而蹭破，繞著掌根邊緣磨出紅紅的半圈。<br/>
延續剛才消毒傷口時閒聊的話題，殤不患想了想，認真回覆了孩子的詢問，「如果可以，當然希望能去東離醫院實習啦，那裡是頂尖的教學醫院呢。」對於年幼的聽者能不能理解也不甚在意。<br/>
「之後我會去找老師的。」離開保健室時，男孩站在門口回望他，目光灼灼。<br/>
殤不患哈哈大笑，「醫院不是好地方，沒事別去啦！」<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
『之後我會去找老師的。』充滿稚氣的嗓音此刻在耳邊回響。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
「原來……那是你……」當日純粹當做玩笑的童言童語，現下回想起來怎麼像告白一樣，「……我、沒想到……」殤不患捂著半臉，臉頰染上了幾不可查的薄紅。<br/>
「原本不想提的……但不患好像很在意。」收緊摟著人的雙臂，浪巫謠把臉埋入男人肩窩。<br/>
「在…在意什麼？」殤不患略微心虛的反問。<br/>
「手術檯上的病患。」青年的回話從肩頭悶悶傳出。<br/>
<br/>
——天啊，太難為情了！<br/>
殤不患內心哀叫一聲，第一次在戀愛中感到如此不知所措。壓下身體把青年用力箍進懷裡，不想承認對方察覺到的、自己的醋意。<br/>
<br/>
「嗯……」箍緊的動作牽動姿勢變化，深埋在浪巫謠體內的男根輕輕摩擦內壁，使鼻腔哼出一聲難耐。殤不患嗅著戀人頸間的香氣，動了動腰便感受到耳邊加重的吐息。<br/>
<br/>
一些錯落的光陰碎片消融在空氣裡，沖淡了那細瑣又隱晦的淡淡酸澀。<br/>
<br/>
情慾被重新升溫點燃，就著緊緊擁抱的姿態，殤不患挺腰將自己的昂揚深深撞進青年穴口，底下的囊袋隨著發狠了的動作在靠近尾椎處拍打出色情的聲響。<br/>
「啊、啊……不患，嗚……」飽滿的感覺引動陣陣情潮，沒來得及咬緊的牙根放縱喉嚨搖曳出黏膩呼喊，聽在情人耳裡催情得如同助燃劑般，在兩人身上延燒，焰火燎原。<br/>
呼吸的韻律節節攀高，浪巫謠漸漸緊繃的小腹昭告著他體內快感已經瀕臨極限。接收到對方攀頂預告的殤不患，刻意發狠撞擊頂弄青年的前列腺，一心想將他的愛人推上那令人失魂的愛欲高潮。<br/>
「啊哈！不、啊啊——」尖銳的射精感穿透身軀讓青年渾身劇烈顫抖，被懸掛在臨界點的感覺將浪巫謠的神智擊潰，淚水瞬間流淌下來，啜泣嗚咽著，聲線中溢滿委屈，「嗚……放、放開，好難受……」<br/>
殤不患喘著粗氣一愣——他完全遺忘了那條束縛住戀人的藍色緞帶。<br/>
<br/>
抬起身體，緞帶早已被前液和汗水濡濕得一塌糊塗，男人趕緊伸手解開，充滿歉意的握住青年的莖柱擼動起來，「對不起……」<br/>
用額頭與鼻尖貼近戀人，在頸脖和臉頰附近挨挨蹭蹭，像成獸安撫幼崽似的，極盡憐愛。<br/>
剛經歷無限接近峰頂又被遏止宣洩的身體敏感非常，但凡殤不患的觸碰皆猶如觸電一般使全身抽搐，須得咬著下唇才能克制不驚叫出聲。<br/>
擔憂浪巫謠的這箭在弦上的狀態憋得太久，殤不患狠下心將人翻過身，讓其趴伏在桌上後旋即猛烈的插幹進去。<br/>
<br/>
青年發出一聲哀鳴，快意過甚，似是愉悅又似是痛苦的呻吟伴隨痛哭變奏成微弱的哭叫，「啊嗚、不要——好可怕……哈啊……」<br/>
殤不患看著愛人從耳根到後頸全數紅透，手中扣著的腰也異常灼熱，青年全身蒸騰出一層薄汗，似要融化在自己的身下。<br/>
「……再一下，」男人的陽物持續抽送，粗喘著低語，「你射出來…就好了。」<br/>
浪巫謠無法思考，視野被淚水模糊，世界僅剩下這滿溢到近乎無法承受的歡愉，失去思維控制的嗓子只能胡亂的叫著些什麼。終於，青年在一陣渾身僵硬的緊繃中解放，白濁噴濺在地，後穴收緊亦同時吮出男人的精液，感覺到一股濕滑灌入秘徑當中。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
鵝黃色的溫暖燈光下，披著浴袍一棕一紅的兩個身影坐在餐桌邊，吃著已幾乎沒有奶油的蛋糕糕體。<br/>
「……」浪巫謠眼眶周圍泛著激烈哭過的緋紅，抽抽鼻子，用叉子戳起一顆藍莓吃進嘴裡。<br/>
殤不患有點愧疚的不敢看戀人，只得找著話題開口，「……這麼多年過去了，當年那些孩子說的，你還在意嗎？」<br/>
青年再度切下一塊蛋糕，咀嚼後嚥下「早就不在意了。」用叉子刮起盤底最後薄薄的奶油，舔淨，「學醫後就明白了——頸部雜音，頸動脈狹窄症導致腦中風；心臟雜音，心臟二尖瓣脫垂造成的猝死。」<br/>
殤不患抬眼看向浪巫謠，只見對方將叉子放在盤子上推了過來，又抽了抽鼻子，「給你收拾。」說著便站起身。<br/>
殤不患目光追隨青年背影，看著他白皙的裸足踩在木地板上一步步往浴室走。<br/>
忽地，青年停下腳步，背對著他用彆扭的語氣道，「桌椅和地板也是。」語畢旋即快速的閃進廁所裡。<br/>
<br/>
桌邊的殤不患一怔，隨後露出笑臉，揚聲應和，「好。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-fin.</p><p> </p><p>Thunderbolt Fantasy<br/>
Syou FuKan × Rou FuYou<br/>
By Riko<br/>
20200214</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>原本僅僅是自己想吃殤浪肉，琢磨自割腿肉個兩三千的小文就夠了吧。<br/>然後初衷是想看殤叔在阿浪身上抹奶油說白色很襯他，想到之前的醫院腦洞有醫師白袍的梗可以順便用，沒想到最後變成七千多字……<br/>碼字途中腦內演員不斷加戲（是的，口交和十八年前的故事還有最後因忘了緞帶第一次沒射出來，這些全都是意料外的劇情），腦內導播分鏡還給我亂切，完全不知道自己在幹嘛了 O&lt;-&lt;<br/>這已經不是自割腿肉的程度了簡直快把自己砍死orz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>